Behind the Scene
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: /Salah siapa si Landkarte punya senyum—yang enggak disangka—bisa seimut itu! Eh, tunggu dulu./ Ea mengerjapkan mata horor, lalu facepalm di tempat sambil merutuki nasibnya sendiri. /...apa aku barusan bilang kalau si bodoh itu 'imut'...?/ Double facepalm. /Tuhan, sadarkan hamba-Mu ini dan kembalikanlah ia ke jalan yang lurus.../-UPDATED!
1. Kapitel 68

**Behind the Scenes**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Parody - Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _hints shonen ai_ bertebaran, seperti biasa. :D Karakter yang agak OOC, juga seperti biasa. XP Dan—oh. Jangan lupakan humor garing di sana-sini ala _authoress_ abstrak kayak saia, yah! XD Btw, kali ini multichapter lho ya.

**Disclaimer:** Punyanya Amemiya Yuki-sensei & Ichihara Yukino-sensei! Kalau saia yang punya, saia bakal bikin satu volume khusus buat Landkarte x Ea buat_ fangirling_-an. =w=

**Summary:** Kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuat mereka berdua saat 'pengambilan gambar', mulai dari awal muncul hingga ke akhir penampakan...

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Kapitel **_**68: **_**Land of Seele**_

**Oo—O—oO**

_**~P. 1-2~**_

"Kami akan membuatmu mengembalikan Kotak Pandora, Vertrag."

Sebuah sabit raksasa muncul di tangan sang _Father_. Dengan tatapan mata penuh keyakinan dan tangan lainnya merengkuh sang Pangeran Cilik dalam dekapan, ia berkata, "Kalau kalian berniat melawanku, aku akan melawan balik dengan semua yang kupunya."

Sebuah seringaian lebar muncul di wajah sosok berambut hitam pekat yang ada di sana. "Lihat? Sudah kubilang; seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, kita harusnya menyelidiki Sri Paus terlebih dulu."

Saat kamera menangkap gambar mereka _full_, keenam _Ghost _pun mulai mengatakan bagiannya masing-masing. Semua berjalan lancar, hingga akhirnya...

"Kita harus mengeliminasi semua—"

"—yang berniat membangunkan Verloren dari mimpi indahnya berpacaran dengan Eve."

**.**

Krik, krik—suara jangkrik berderik.

Landkarte mengerjapkan mata kaget, Ea _facepalm_, Tiashe menatap polos sosok 'kakak' yang sudah membawanya dan_ Father_ ke tempat asing ini, sementara bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala lima _Ghost_ lainnya.

"...okeh,_ cut_. Barusan si Bodoh ini lagi ngelamunin yang enggak-enggak, ayo ulang dari awal," ucap Ea lemas sambil menutupi lensa kamera dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam sabit. Suara teriakan Landkarte pun terdengar sebagai musik latar belakang ("Siapa yang mikir yang enggak-enggak, Ea!? Salahmu juga 'kan pakai ngelirik aku sega—**_OUC__H__!_**") saat Ea berkata demikian.

**.**

_**~ P. 23-24~**_

**.**

"Sebenarnya, anak ini baru saja melewati neraka beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum datang kemari."

Profe, Ea, dan Zehel menatap bocah bermata hijau bundar itu sendu. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, sang Roh yang Membangunkan akhirnya berkata, "Aku percaya akan menjadi hal yang bijak kalau kita menghapus memorinya tentang perang... Hal itu terlalu berat untuknya. Kalau dia terlanjur terperangkap dalam kebencian, anak ini mungkin akan melepas segel dengan sendirinya dan membangkitkan Verloren."

Menyadari kehadiran sepasang tangan kecil yang menggenggam jubahnya, Ea terkejut dan melihat ke bawah—sosok Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs yang masih kecil tampak sedang menundukkan kepala. "Aku... masih bisa menanggungnya. Aku berjanji pada Ayah... Mar-_kun_... Ka-_kun_... dan Ak-_kun_ juga..." Ketika ia mendangakkan kepala untuk menatap _Ghost_ yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu, sepercik api muncul di belakang kepala sosok berambut pirang yang berada tak jauh dari sana. "...kalau aku tidak akan melepaskan tongkat kehidupan, untuk kepentingan semuanya. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir!" ucapnya polos dengan nada kanak-kanak yang serius.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Ea akhirnya tersenyum juga—dan kamera secara tidak sengaja menangkap percikan api yang makin membesar di belakang kepala salah satu dari dua _Ghost _termuda di generasi ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tampak Profe dan Fest yang sedang menenangkan Tiashe yang menangis ketakutan setelah Relikt berteriak, "_CUT_!" tepat sebelum sabit Landkarte berhasil memenggal kepala bocah tak berdosa tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Ea hanya bisa menatap pemandangan dimana Kreuz menyikut keras pinggang Landkarte dengan bulir keringat besar menggantung di belakang kepala setelah pemuda itu melakukan hal yang kelewat berbahaya pada sang Keponakan tercinta—sukses membuat si empunya mata hijau cerah itu terkapar di atas padang rumput sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

Rasa cemburu memang bisa membunuh, ya?

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N:**_Ide absurd yang mendadak muncul waktu ngebaca ulang kapitel yang ada Landkarte-Ea. Satu chapter mengandung ke-gaje-an dari satu kapitel, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau kependekan... *ngubur diri di dalam tanah* Akhir kata, tanpa banyak bacotan lagi, _RnR please_? *_puppy eyes no jutsu_*


	2. Kapitel 76

**Behind the Scenes**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Parody - Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Beneran jadi _shonen ai_ di chapter ini dan pembunuhan karakter Ea dan Landkarte yang sangat keji. Ngomong-omong, bagi yang jantungnya lemah, sangat amat tidak disarankan untuk membaca bagian yang terakhir. Bukan menjadi tanggung jawab Authoress kalau misalnya ada yang masuk ke UGD karena serangan jantung, oke? #kabur

**Disclaimer:** Punyanya Amemiya Yuki_-sensei_ & Ichihara Yukino_-sensei_! Kalau saia yang punya, saia bakal bikin satu volume khusus buat Landkarte x Ea buat _fangirling_-an. =w=

**Summary:** Tuhan. Dewa. Dewi. Iblis. Verloren. _Kor_. Apapun itu yang ada di dunia—tolong sadarkan Lance dari mimpi buruk dimana seorang Landkarte yang kemana-mana selalu memakai jubah dan tudung kepala ala orang alim kini berlagak (sok) centil dan (sok) imut dengan pakaian yang mencolok mata seperti itu...

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 2**

_**Kapitel **_**76: **_**Ea**_

**Oo—O—oO**

**~P. 21-22~**

"Ini harusnya sudah cukup... Kita sudah merekam pengkhianatan Sri Paus di dalam _Cuvere_," ucap Landkarte sambil mengamati tulisan yang ia buat di dinding _Cuvere._ Tangan kanannya menggenggam sabit yang disandarkan di bahu kirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia menginginkan Kotak Pandora..." sahut Ea yang berada di sebelahnya. Berbeda dengan Landkarte, ia menggenggam sabit dengan tangan kirinya dan disandarkan pada bahu kanannya. Mata _amethyst_-nya turut mengamati tulisan yang merekam pengkhianatan yang membuat siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau hal itu fakta. "Walaupun dia akan segera dieksekusi, jika perang dimulai karena hal ini, banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang ikut melayang. Ini bukanlah masalah kecil."

Landkarte memasang wajah merajuknya. "Ea, hanya kau seorang yang punya _Book of Hades_. Jadi ketika Sri Paus meninggal nanti, kau bisa menuliskan namanya untuk disegel di lingkaran neraka kesembilan."

Dengan tampang datar khasnya, Ea menjawab, "Itu memang rencanaku, sebenarnya." Setelah berkata demikian dengan nada lugas seperti biasa, ia berbalik menghadap Landkarte dan berkata, "Kalau kau membawa Vertrag pergi mengelilingi _God House_, kau bisa menghancurkan Kotak Pandora di _Land of Seele_. Tapi orang yang mempunyai jiwa Verloren masih entah di mana di dalam militer."

Dari ekspresi merajuk, wajah si empunya mata hijau cerah berubah kelam. "Begitulah. Sepertinya ia sudah menjadi Mayor Jendral di sana."

"Kalau orang yang punya kekuatan Verloren mendapatkan terlalu banyak kekuatan, kita akan mendapatkan izin untuk membasminya. Kali ini mereka memberi kita tanggung jawab ini karena kita dikenal dekat dengan militer."

"Ya—kita akan pergi bersama. Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa di naskah nanti aku harus mengoperasi wajahku yang sudah sejak lahir tampan ini menjadi keriputan macam Katsuragi bawahannya si Ogi—tunggu." Ea _jawsdropped_, kru film banjir _sweatdropped_, sedangkan Landkarte meringis pelan dengan tangan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tertutupi tudung jubah. "Ehm... Maaf. Kebablasan curhat colongan habis baca naskah tadi... Bisa diulang lagi adegannya?"

Entah karena gemas dengan sobatnya yang mendadak narsis atau apa, akhirnya Ea memilih ikut turun tangan untuk menjitak Landkarte dengan ujung sabitnya—dan lagi, pengambilan gambar harus kembali tertunda karena si empunya rambut pirang keemasan terkapar setelah mendapat 'jitakan manis' dari si empunya mata _amethyst_.

**.**

**~P. 23~**

**.**

'_Gerak-gerik militer terlalu mencurigakan. Kami akan menyusup masuk dan menyelidikinya._'

Tulisan yang baru saja Ea tulis di dinding _Cuvere_ itu menarik perhatian Landkarte untuk sejenak. Sementara Ea berbalik untuk pergi dan berkata, "Kita selesai; ayo pergi sekarang," ia masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menggenggam erat salib yang didekatkan ke wajahnya. Matanya tertutup, mendoakan sesuatu dalam hati—dan tanpa sadar, membuat jantung Ea dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Antara berharap kali ini Landkarte tidak salah mengulangi dialognya atau memang karena ekspresi khusyuk _Ghost_ yang sebaya dengannya itu yang '_cute_' (bagi _authoress_ dan Ea sendiri—yang terakhir masih belum terbukti kebenarannya), hal itu masih belum bisa diketahui yang mana yang merupakan fakta dan yang mana yang merupakan khayalan semata.

Itu, hingga sosok yang berasal dari Distrik 1 itu mengangkat tangan dan membuat semua mata mengerjap heran.

"Tolong _cut _sebentar—apa ada yang punya obat penenang jantung? Habis dia masang wajah kayak gitu jantungku langsung berdegup kencang, enggak tahu kenapa..." Ucapan polos dari Ea itu sukses membuat bulir keringat menggantung di dahi Landkarte, Profe ber-_fangirling_ ria di belakang kamera, dan beberapa orang bergubrak ria di tempat.

Ah. Jadi penyebabnya yang kedua, toh, ternyata...

**.**

**~P. 27-28~**

**.**

"Ini _Book of Hades_! Kau Ea, 'kan?!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari sosok tengkorak berjubah gelap di depan Lance. "...sudah lama tidak ada orang yang memanggilku begitu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Relikt."

Dengan jari telunjuk terarah ke depan dan suara yang lantang seperti biasa, uskup berambut pirang dengan poni panjang itu berkata, "Kami sudah lama mencari-carimu! Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungi kami selama sepuluh tahun ini? Dan sekarang... apa yang kau maksud dengan 'pengkhianat'?! Kalian tidak seperti ini dalam memori yang sudah kulihat di _Cuvere_... Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?!"

Jari yang hanya tulang belulang dijentikkan. "Itu hal yang mudah. Kau hanya perlu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melihat ke masa laluku."

Sabit dengan simbol Relikt di pangkalnya terayun. Kabut muncul saat Lance mulai menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melihat masa lalu rekannya yang sudah lama hilang itu—seperti yang sosok itu minta barusan. Mohon diperhatikan; Lance sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

**.**

"L-L-Landkarte?" Suara Ea. Nada yang tertangkap oleh telinganya adalah nada tidak percaya—dikarenakan kabut yang masih menghalangi matanya, Lance masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilihat oleh mata _amethyst Ghost_ dari distrik tetangganya itu. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, setelah kabut itu menghilang, mata Lance ikut membelalak lebar seperti halnya mata _Ghost _bersyal tebal itu sekarang saat mendapati pemandangan yang lumayan 'mengerikan' di hadapannya.

Sosok berambut pirang keemasan dengan poni panjang sebelah seperti dirinya (hanya saja rambut sosok itu lurus, tidak keriting heboh seperti miliknya) tengah berpose _ala girlband_ yang tengah _booming_ kala ini. Mata hijaunya mengedip centil, tubuhnya (yang mohon diperhatikan berdada rata) dibalut seragam militer untuk wanita—namun dengan celana pendek yang tidak mencapai lututnya dan kaki jenjang yang tidak memakai apapun selain stoking hitam ketat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyusup masuk ke militer dengan pakaian seperti ini, Ea~?"

Tuhan. Dewa. Dewi. Iblis. Verloren. _Kor_. Apapun itu yang ada di dunia—tolong sadarkan Lance dari mimpi buruk dimana seorang Landkarte yang kemana-mana selalu memakai jubah dan tudung kepala ala orang alim kini berlagak (sok) centil dan (sok) ehmseksiehm dengan pakaian yang mencolok mata seperti itu...

"Demi apa si Landkarte jadi kayak cewek yang pingin banget jadi anggota _girlband _Korea gitu...?"

**.**

Teriakan "_**CUT**_!" terdengar sangat keras (ketara sekali kalau si peneriak adalah Landkarte yang malu berat) sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti mata Lance—juga Ea—yang tumbang beberapa saat kemudian dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

Setelah beberapa menit yang panjang berlalu dengan adu bacot antara penulis naskah dan Landkarte, akhirnya sutradara setuju untuk tidak menampilkan bagian yang 'wow' sangat itu—dan pada akhirnya, 07 Ghost _kapitel_ 76 pun beredar tanpa adegan yang membuat Ea terkapar untuk yang pertama kali karena ingatannya yang 'iya-iya' itu.

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_.**

**A/N: **Gaje emang, saia tahu—apalagi di bagian terakhir. –w- *dibunuh Yandere!Landkarte* Tapi jujur sejujur-jujurnya jujur, saia enggak bisa nahan diri buat menistakan duo yang kemana-mana berdua itu di sini. #shot Akhir kata, tanpa banyak bacot lagi... RnR please?

**Hints buat chapter selanjutnya: **kapitel 88 halaman 7 panel terakhir—Rahel-chan, saia tahu dirimu tahu apa yang saia maksud di sini. #winks


	3. Kapitel 88

**Behind the Scene**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Parody – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _OOC_, _joke_ Landkarte yang bikin Ea keselek (buat Rahel_-chan_ & Marcel Vinder, saia tahu kalau kalian tahu apa yang saia maksud), _shonen ai_ chapteran (kadang beneran _shonen ai_, kadang cuma _friendship_)—dan ada _hint MPREG_, ngomong-omong.

**Disclaimer:** Punyanya Amemiya Yuki_-sensei_ & Ichihara Yukino_-sensei_! Kalau saia yang punya, saia bakal bikin satu volume khusus buat Landkarte x Ea buat _fangirling_-an. =w=

**Summary:** "Ea?"/"Hmm?"/Landkarte tersenyum inosen seraya berkata, "Aku hamil anakmu." Satu detik kemudian, terdengar suara orang tersedak dan teriakan, "_CUUUT_!" dari sutradara yang makin lama makin stres karena dialog Landkarte yang nyaris selalu melenceng dari naskah aslinya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 3**

_**~Kapitel**_** 88: Landkarte~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**~P. 1-2~**

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah telapak tangannya yang kini 'dihuni' oleh sebuah tato yang tidak terlalu asing baginya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar."

Sosok berambut gelap itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata _amethyst_-nya menangkap sosok asing berambut pirang yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah di wajah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Vertrag'. Tidak jauh dari sosok lelaki pirang itu berada, seorang wanita berambut panjang berombak ikut tersenyum—entah geli atau ramah, mungkin campuran keduanya—yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Profe'. Wanita itu juga berkata kalau kali ini 'Ea' adalah anak yang manis.

Sekilas, kamera menangkap siluet seseorang yang ber-iya-ria menyetujui ucapan Profe.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang lainnya—dengan model rambut yang berbeda—ikut memperkenalkan diri sebagai Relikt, tetapi mempertanyakan kemampuan 'bocah' di hadapannya untuk mengurus sesuatu yang tidak bocah itu ketahui apa.

"Bocah-bocah selalu enerjik, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," sahut sosok lelaki yang wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah sosok yang kini dipanggil Ea.

Kali ini, kamera menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang tengah mengarahkan sabit raksasanya tepat ke leher si lelaki berambut hitam jabrik.

Tepat setelah Fest berteriak memperingatkannya dan Vertrag berteriak, "_CUT_!" dengan segera saat ujung sabit itu nyaris memenggal lehernya, Zehel bersujud syukur karena diberi daya reflek yang tinggi hingga bisa selamat dari amarah seorang yandere cemburuan bernama Landkarte yang tengah dikipasi oleh Profe dan disuguhi teh hangat oleh kru lainnya. Dilihat dari aura kelamnya yang merebak dengan cepat, bisa dipastikan dengan sangat kalau Ghost termuda di generasi itu benar-benar murka sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Ea bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan jika sabit itu benar-benar mengenai leher Zehel hingga riwayatnya tamat dengan tidak elitnya.

Punya sahabat_coret_pacar yang cemburuan memang serba salah, ya...

**.**

**~P. 7~**

Mereka tengah menikmati teh sore setelah keluar dari _Book of Hades_. Semua berlangsung lancar, hingga tiba Ea (dan juga Relikt, yang biasanya ambil posisi sebagai pengasuh_coret_makcomblang Landkarte dan Ea yang ada di pinggir tempat pengambilan gambar) merasakan firasat buruk saat Landkarte selesai meminum tehnya.

"Ea..."

"Hmm?" Ea masih konsentrasi meminum tehnya, berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh bayang-bayang seringaian mengerikan Landkarte yang pernah ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu di belakang layar.

**(**Namun sayangnya, seringaian lebar yang terus menerus muncul di pikirannya itu membuktikan bahwa firasat buruknya tidak salah.**)**

Landkarte tersenyum inosen seraya berkata, "Aku hamil anakmu."

Satu detik kemudian, terdengar suara orang tersedak dan teriakan, "_CUUUT!_" dari sutradara yang makin lama makin stres karena dialog Landkarte yang nyaris selalu melenceng dari naskah aslinya.

Di saat yang lain menenangkan sang Sutradara yang mulai kumat stresnya dan beberapa membantu Ea mengganti kostumnya yang basah karena ketumpahan teh, Landkarte hanya tertawa geli sendiri melihat reaksi dua orang yang ia kerjai itu, sementara Vertrag mengamati dengan teliti sosok anak kecil misterius yang tengah diasuh oleh Profe tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepalanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan tentang anak yang sedang bermain dengan satu-satunya Ghost ber-_gender_ wanita yang ada di generasi ini.

Dicoleknya bahu Zehel dengan tangan gemetaran, sementara yang dicolek hanya menatapnya heran sambil mengisap rokok seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Vertrag?"

"...yang tadi dikatakan oleh Landkarte itu... cuma lelucon biasa, 'kan?"

"Maksud?"

Jari telunjuk anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu terarah pada sosok Profe yang masih bermain dengan riang bersama seorang anak kecil yang, mengerikannya, terlihat familiar di mata mereka berdua hingga membuat bulu roma menari dengan enerjik seketika.

"...apa kau melihat anak kecil dengan rambut pirang seperti Landkarte tapi tingkah lakunya mirip plek sama Ea, Vertrag?"

"Aku melihatnya ada di dekat Profe, Zehel."

Keduanya melempar pandangan ngeri pada satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan berhawa sama pada sosok Landkarte yang masih tertawa sendiri karena geli mengingat ekspresi Ea barusan.

"...yang tadi dia omongin... cuma _joke_ biasa, 'kan ya?"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kebenaran dari sesuatu yang belum bisa disebut lelucon tetapi tidak juga bisa disebut fakta itu, Zehel...

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:** Maaf kalo chapter ini lebih pendek dari para pendahulunya, yah. Lagi kehabisan ide karena dipakai buat ngarang jawaban tugas-tugas sekolah, soalnya... (?) #tepar


	4. Kapitel 90

**Behind the Scene**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Parody – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** 'kekejaman' Landkarte yang kayaknya hanya dikhususkan buat Teito, tentunya. #pukpukTeito

**Disclaimer:** Punyanya Amemiya Yuki_-sensei_ & Ichihara Yukino_-sensei_! Kalau saia yang punya, saia bakal bikin satu volume khusus buat Landkarte x Ea buat _fangirling_-an. =w=

**Summary:** "Teito_-kun_?"/"Y-ya?"/"Sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ujung sabit menggores matamu, belum?" Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berputar di kepala Ayanami. "SIAPA SAJA—TOLONG BANTU AKU MEMISAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA!"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 4**

**~Kapitel 90: The Never-Ending Night 2~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**~P. 2-3~**

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Ouka!" seru Teito sambil berusaha mencapai si empunya Eye of Raphael—namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan keputusan Roseamanelle! Misimu adalah melindungi Kotak Pandora!"

Mata Teito membelalak lebar.

"Ouka adalah putriku! Aku akan—" Baru saja Raja Wolfram akan menghampiri putrinya, tangan Karu a.k.a Ea langsung menahan pundaknya seraya berkata, "Tuanku harus melindungi Ibunda Teito."

Tepat saat itu juga, saat jari Teito masih terjulur ke arah Ouka, pintu elevator menutup tanpa disangka.

Jeritan kesakitan seorang Warheit Tiashe Raggs alias Teito Klein pun berkumandang dengan segera.

Pada kesempatan kali ini, Raja Wolfram yang mendapat kesempatan untuk meneriakkan satu kata sakral yang selalu terdengar tiap kali Landkarte mulai 'berulah': "_CUT_!"

**.**

Sementara yang lain mengobati luka Teito—terutama sang _Father_ dan Ibundanya yang gampang cemas—, Ea berdiri di pojokan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala. Di depannya, sosok berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata hijau cerah tengah menggembungkan pipi ala anak kecil, meski sebenarnya usianya tidak bisa lagi dibilang muda.

"Dari dulu ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

Landkarte masih tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membuang pandangan ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap sosok dengan perban yang masih melingkari bagian atas wajahnya itu.

"...sebenarnya apa sih, motivasimu mencelakakan Teito sampai sebegitunya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Beneran enggak ada!"

"Aku tahu kamu lagi bohong, Landkarte."

"Et, dah—dibilangin enggak ada ya enggak ada, Ea!"

"Landkarte..."

Sementara dua sejoli itu kembali ribut di pojokan dan yang lain mengobati luka di jari Teito, Profe cekikikan sendirian di antara Zehel dan Relikt.

Kadang-kadang, cemburu memang bisa membunuh—tetapi kadang-kadang juga, rasa cemburu seorang Landkarte terhadap Teito yang bisa 'dipeluk' Ea itu terlihat menggelikan di mata orang lain.

**.**

**~P. 17-19~**

**.**

Ketika pintu elevator terbuka, sosok yang tidak diduga-duga berlari keluar sambil menggendong seorang remaja berambut coklat di tangannya.

"_Geez_, ekspresimu seperti orang yang akan pingsan kapan saja."

Ekspresi wajah Teito langsung berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Sementara Raja Wolfram menenangkan para asistennya, Teito meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan aku! Ngomong kalau aku membuat ekspresi yang mengerikan—emangnya kamu bisa lihat?!"

Dan dijawab dengan kalemnya oleh Karu dengan, "Aku tahu kok, meski aku tidak bisa melihat. Dan ngomong-omong, sepertinya kau sudah tumbuh sedikit..." sementara ia masih berlari sambil 'membawa' Teito menuju suatu tempat.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa lari sendiri!"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Zehel sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku langsung memeriksa segera setelah ingatanku kembali, jadi aku tahu lokasinya."

"Begitu..." Jari Ea menekan sebuah tombol. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia melakukan hal yang tidak Teito duga; melemparnya ke dalam sementara ia sendiri masih berada di luar. "Kau pergi duluan. Aku baru saja 'dikunci' soalnya."

Pandangan Teito berubah sendu. "Karu?"

Sebuah senyum muncul terbentuk di wajah Karu—senyuman yang jarang terlihat siapapun kecuali oleh beberapa orang tertentu saja.

Seperti orang yang tengah menguarkan aura kelam setelah ia selesai dirias di antara Ayanami dan Kreuz sekarang, misalnya.

"Aku sudah menjagamu selama sepuluh tahun. Kau harus terus hidup."

**.**

"_CUT_!"

**.**

Satu babak telah selesai, tanpa ada halangan yang berarti. Teito dan Ea—juga para kru lain—menghembuskan napas yang mereka tahan sejak tadi, takut-takut kalau ada yang akan mengamuk (lagi) jika ada adegan dimana Ea sedang tersenyum.

Tetapi untunglah kedua Paman Teito menjalankan tugas mereka dengan baik; tidak ada lagi amukan seorang _yandere_ cemburuan dan hal yang membuat sutradara makin stres. Atau kejadian yang membahayakan nyawa pemeran utama komik ini. Atau hal lain yang bersumber dari sosok bernama Landkarte itu.

Tetapi kelihatannya, masalah belum selesai...

**.**

"Teito_-kun_?"

"Y-ya?"

"Sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ujung sabit menggores matamu, belum?"

Alarm tanda bahaya langsung berputar di kepala Ayanami.

"SIAPA SAJA—TOLONG BANTU AKU MEMISAHKAN MEREKA BERDUA!"

**.**

Yep. Masalah **memang** belum selesai...

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued. **_

**A/N: **Kalau kerasa garing, mohon dimaafkan-itu karena pada dasarnya, selera humor authoress absurd ini emang garing dari jaman baheula. (_ _)||| Gomenasai, ne... #bungkuk-bungkukmintamaaf


	5. Kapitel 91

**Behind the Scene**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Parody – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Terjemahan langsung yang rada enggak nyambung, humor garing kriuk ala authoress abstrak, Ea ngamuk, Mikage _ndagel_, _re-take_ berkali-kali, _half-based on true story_, dan _shonen ai_ chapteran.

**Disclaimer:** Punyanya Amemiya Yuki_-sensei_ & Ichihara Yukino_-sensei_! Kalau saia yang punya, saia bakal bikin satu volume khusus buat Landkarte x Ea buat _fangirling_-an. =w=

**Summary:**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 5**

**~Kapitel 91: The Never-Ending Night 3~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**~P. 3~**

"Ea, aku penasaran..." ujar si empunya poni asimetris setelah muncul begitu saja di hadapan 'teman baik'nya. "Kau selalu merebus air tepat ketika aku datang."

"Itu karena kau selalu membawa hadiah yang membuat kami tersedak, jadi teh sangat diperlukan di sini—dan ngomong-omong, hari ini aku membuat kopi," sahut yang ditanya sambil menyeduh kopi untuk diminum bersama cemilan yang dibawa Landkarte sebagai oleh-oleh. Meski ia sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan gamblang, tetapi sepertinya masih ada masalah dengan si Roh yang Memadamkan itu...

"Eh, jadi kau mau mengatakan..."

Ea berasa ingin _facepalm_—firasat buruknya mengatakan demikian.

Dan benar saja firasatnya itu.

"Walaupun kau tidak tahu kapan aku akan datang, kau selalu merebus air dan menungguku untuk kembali? Uwaah, Ea, aku tidak tahu kau selalu menantinya~ Kau sangat tidak jujur~!"

Nah, lho.

"Kau salah paham—"

"Umm, bisa _cut_ sebentar?"

Kedua aktor yang tengah adu akting itu mengerjapkan mata kaget. Tumben saja kali ini Kreuz yang angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Kreuz?"

Sementara Mikage—versi manusianya, yang _fyurung _masih asyik bermain dengan Profe dan Ouka—sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Teito, Kreuz hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah sambil menunjuk kamera yang, anehnya, masih tertutup rapat.

Dan bagian yang dimaksud di sini adalah lensanya.

Dan itu berarti akting mereka tadi sama sekali tidak terekam.

Dan itu berarti mereka harus mengulang akting mereka dari awal—lagi.

Landkarte mundur teratur saat merasakan hawa-hawa gunung meletus akan meledak muncul dari sosok Ea yang hanya diam di sebelahnya.

"...dengan kata lain, bocah pirang itu—"

"Dia lupa melepas penutup lensanya, Ea," sela Relikt sambil melepas penutup lensa yang dimaksud dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik—

"SISAKAN BAGIAN UNTUKKU, TEITO!"

-dan seorang Ea pun kembali _OOC_ karena keusilan Mikage Celestine yang kadang tidak mengenal waktu (entah mengapa Kreuz merasa _deja vu_ di bagian ini...).

Landkarte, yang sudah ditinggal pergi rekannya, hanya bisa garuk-garuk pipi di tempat dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala.

Yah, setidaknya, kali ini bukan dirinya yang jadi sasaran amukan seorang Ea yang lumayan mengerikan.

**.**

**~Re-take: P.3~**

"Ea, aku penasaran..." ujar si empunya poni asimetris setelah muncul begitu saja di hadapan 'teman baik'nya. "Kau selalu merebus air tepat ketika aku datang."

"Itu karena kau selalu membawa hadiah yang membuat kami tersedak, jadi teh sangat diperlukan di sini—dan ngomong-omong, hari ini aku membuat kopi," sahut yang ditanya sambil menyeduh kopi untuk diminum bersama cemilan yang dibawa Landkarte sebagai oleh-oleh. Meski ia sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan gamblang, tetapi sepertinya masih ada masalah dengan si Roh yang Memadamkan itu...

"Eh, jadi kau mau mengatakan..."

Ea berasa ingin _facepalm_—firasat buruknya mengatakan demikian.

Dan benar saja firasatnya itu.

"Walaupun kau tidak tahu kapan aku akan datang, kau selalu merebus air dan menungguku untuk kembali? Uwaah, Ea, aku tidak tahu kau selalu menantinya~ Kau sangat tidak jujur~!"

Nah, lho.

"Kau salah kaprah," ujar Ea dengan kedutan di dahi. "Sayangnya, aku sudah tahu waktu kau akan datang."

"Kau tahu? Meski kau bukan Profe?"

Ea menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakkan tangan di depan dada. "Landkarte... Saat kau berpindah tempat, kau mengatur ulang barisan nomor jiwa, 'kan? Ketika kau mengaturnya, ada sedikit getaran di jiwa ini."

Sementara wajah Ea terlihat sendu, Landkarte malah tertawa kekanakan. "Masa~? Enggak ada getaran, kok~"

"Ada! Itu karena kau ada di sisi yang melakukan, karena itu kau tidak tahu!" seru Ea sambil menunjuk ke arah si empunya mata hijau cerah itu.

Kali ini, _Ghost_ yang selalu memakai jubah putih kemanapun ia pergi itu tersenyum geli. "Fufufu. Aku yakin itu karena kau sepertinya tahu kapan aku akan datang, maka hatimu menjadi sangat senang."

Tidak ada respon.

Di pinggir lokasi syuting, Teito melempar _death glare_ pada Mikage. Yang diberi _death glare_ menggeleng keras, yakin kalau yang ini bukan kesalahannya murni. Lagipula, dari tadi 'kan dia hanya ada di belakang kamera, menggantikan kameramen yang sedang ijin karena ada acara keluarga. Masa' tiba-tiba dia yang disalahkan?

Kembali ke tengah-tengah lokasi syuting.

"...Ea?" Landkarte mengetuk-ngetuk pipi Roh yang Membangkitkan itu. Bukan hanya di pipi, tetapi juga pindah ke kepala dan bahu. Setelah beberapa menit penuh dengan colek mencolek dan ketuk mengetuk yang berakhir sia-sia, Landkarte mengernyitkan dahi dan pindah kembali ke pipi untuk mencubit Ea yang mematung—itu sebelum si empunya mata _amethyst_ itu tiba-tiba berteriak frustrasi dan menghampiri kamera untuk menutup lensa dengan kedua tangannya. "_CUT, CUT_! Ulang lagi dari awal, aku lupa dialognya gara-gara si pemalas itu!"

"EEEH?! KENAPA **AKU** YANG DISALAHKAN?!"

Ea hanya menggerutu tak jelas dalam bahasa apa hingga tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Itu, kecuali Labrador dan Profe yang terkikik geli di tempat karena tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh yang bersangkutan.

**/**_Salah siapa si Landkarte punya senyum—yang enggak disangka—bisa seimut itu?! Eh, tunggu dulu._**/** Ea mengerjapkan mata horor, lalu _facepalm_ di tempat sambil merutuki nasibnya sendiri. **/**_...apa aku barusan bilang kalau si bodoh itu 'imut'...?_**/ **_Double_ _facepalm_. **/**_Tuhan, sadarkan hamba-Mu ini dan kembalikanlah ia ke jalan yang lurus..._**/**

Sementara Ea pundung di pojokan seorang diri dengan aura suram mengelilingi, Landkarte hanya bisa menatap heran sobatnya yang satu itu.

"Biasanya 'kan aku yang nge-_ndagel_. Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang berulah, ya?"

**.**

**~P. 12~**

**/**_Bagaimanapun juga..._**/**

Landkarte duduk berpangku tangan, menerawang jauh sambil memikirkan entah apa. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Ea datang sambil bertanya, "Ada apa? Sudah capek bermain-main?" dengan poker face andalannya.

"Aku enggak capek, kok." Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum tumbang—dan membuat Ea kaget. "Itu hanya... Aku baru saja mensucikan **1000 **jiwa manusia akhir-akhir ini..." Kali ini, benteng poker face Ea runtuh dalam sekejap. "Kamu—kamu yakin kamu enggak bekerja lebih dari cukup?!"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ea, Landkarte melanjutkan 'sesi curhat'nya. "Lalu... aku berpikir untuk mengkonfirmasi hasil dari pekerjaanku, jadi aku berbalik dan melihat kembali ke belakang. Tetapi... **640** jiwa orang-orang itu terkorupsi lagi di level yang sama seperti sebelumnya, **265** jiwa sudah terkorupsi setengah lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, dan **90** jiwa sudah terkorupsi jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya—"

Dahi Ea berkedut, lalu ia mengangkat tangan tanda meminta '_cut_' untuk sementara waktu. "_Cut_ bentar, oke?" ujarnya ke arah Mikage yang mengacungkan ibu jari. Sutradaranya sudah pingsan di tempat, dikipas-kipasi oleh asisten sutradara dan dibantu oleh beberapa pemain yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan di bagian ini. Ea berbalik lagi ke arah Landakrte dengan alis bertautan, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa berkedip inosen.

"A-ada apa, Ea? Apa aku salah dialog?"

"Sejak kapan **640** jiwa ditambah **265** dan **90** hasilnya **1000** jiwa, bodoh?"

Mata hijau cerah berkedip. "Eh? Masa?"

"Coba kau hitung sendiri—hasilnya masih **995**, nanggung **5** jiwa!"

Landkarte menunduk, mencoba untuk menghitung ulang dalam hati. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah cerah. Sahutan, "Uwaah, kau benar, Ea! Memang nanggung lima jiwa itu jumlahnya!" pun terlontar dengan inosennya.

"JADI KAU MEMINTA _CUT_ HANYA UNTUK MENGOREKSI PENJUMLAHAN TINGKAT DASAR YANG SEPELE, EA?!" teriak Sutradara yang baru sadar dari pingsannya. Stres beneran dia kali ini.

"Daripada dikoreksi di akhir film, lebih baik di-_cut_ di tengah jalan, 'kan?" jawab Ea inosen dengan tampang _poker face trademark_-nya.

Fest, selaku orang yang masih 'waras' di dalam ruang lingkup lokasi syuting ini, menghela napas panjang dan _facepalm_ di tempat.

**/**_Kelihatannya yang stres karena tingkah laku Landkarte sekarang bukan cuma Sutradaranya, ya..._**/**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued. **

**Note: Nge-**_**ndagel**_** = ngelawak. U(^w^)a**


End file.
